Devices exist for dispensing cosmetic, medicinal, food, household, or other type products. Such devices usually consist of an outer housing, a delivery mechanism for dispensing the different types of products, and an applicator. For example, in various industries, devices are employed for applying powder, gel, creams, or lotions. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, devices are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, compact powder, loose powder, and other cosmetic products to portions of the face and body.
Typically, these devices have many drawbacks. For example, the product may not be dispensed at a controlled rate, allowing either too little or too much to come out of the device. Another problem is that an applicator on the device may allow product to continue to flow out of the device, once the desired amount of product has been dispensed. For example, the product may leak or spill out of the device, especially when travelling from one location to another for reapplication during the day, resulting in a wasted amount of product and a mess for the user. Another problem is the applicator does not remain extended in one position when the user may want to use the applicator (without applying more product). Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved devices.